Pink on Blonde
by Black-Wolf-Ninja
Summary: SignumxShamal: Yuri oneshot possible multichapter depending. Signum is injured after a regular spar with Fate but won't let Shamal heal her! What will Shamal do? Rating pushed up to M, things were getting erm, a little steamy? hehe XD
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Notes_

"" - _speech_

'' - _thought_

_In the middle of thinking about how to expand the Fire and Lightning fic so this is a sort of mini break inbetween to vent the creativity!_

_The story may jump around different perspectives a little bit, but it should be reasonably clear :)_

_A little bit of Sigmal as its been codenamed on the AS Thread, even though i prefer the other name for it - Shagnum XD_

_Enjoy!_

_BW_

_--_

"Will you please stop fussing I'm telling you I'm fine!" would be the voice heard by anyone walking past Hayate's apartment in section six. Luckily though it was the only room on the top floor. Home to Hayate, and of course her knights.

In the apartment was a fairly comical scene. A battle torn Signum, still in her barrier jacket was currently standing in front of the sofa in the living area avoiding a scowling Shamal holding up a medical kit.

"Signum, it's my duty as medical officer to ensure everyone on this base is at full capacity" the blonde doctor reprimanded.

"I'm telling you Shamal, I am fine, I just need to rest." Signum crossed her arms across her ample chest to try and get her point across.

Shamal inwardly sighed, she was always like this. After any duel with Fate, she would refuse any medical treatment rather than accept Fate was a good match and caused injuries to her. It was especially worse today as she had in face lost this little bout and so was hurt more than usual. Apparently pride had got the better of her and she had not given up until she could no longer move. She had stubbornly managed to get back to their room. How she was standing now Shamal didn't know.

'Seems like I have to use that new security feature I asked Hayate to install, I thought I'd have to use it on Fate or Nanoha first, seems Signum gets to be the guinea pig' Shamal thought to herself.

"Laevatein, power down, medical officer Shamal override code SH974, linker core lock down."

Signum suddenly found her barrier jacket replaced by her uniform.

"Shamal, what did you just do?" Signum asked sternly.

"I've sealed your magical power, and your device from activation until I say so, now sit down so I can sort you out."

Signum was flabbergasted, how could Shamal do this?

"Return Laevatein right now Shamal" Signum's voice had a malicious edge to it. She did not like to feel powerless, let alone beaten.

Shamal figured this wasn't going to go down well, but at least she can now heal her, whether Signum wanted her to or not.

"Klarer Wind..." Shamal's intelligent device glowed green slightly before four distinct rings shot out and pinned Signum down.

"Shamal!! What are yo-"

"Since some noble warrior is not going to let me treat her, I'm not going to give her a choice." Said the blonde woman, rather smugly, Signum would add.

Signum was mad, she was angry, oh boy was Shamal going to get it when she got out of this one, but above all she was embarrassed like never before.

She, Signum, the leader of Wolkenritter, most powerful knight equal in strength to the aces of the TSAB, was pinned spread eagle to the sofa. If anyone saw her now, she would not live this down. Shamal didn't miss the prominent blush on Signum's face.

"Finally I can get you to do what I tell you to do" voice full of mirth.

"Shamal, Ok I'll stay still, just please, let me out of this...this..." Signum struggled against her bonds to no avail.

"Ara? I quite like seeing you in this position Signum, you had better stay still, anymore and well, you might reveal a little too much ne?"

Signum realised that she had managed to squirm her way to the edge of the couch, feet on the floor, knees pointing high and outwards, It was like she was slouching had it not been for her arms pinned high above her head. The fact was, her skirt had ridden up quite high up her thigh, revealing the end of her stockings, and the beginning of her garter belt. If she wasn't mistaken Shamal could see her...

"White eh?"

Signum's ears turned red.

"Surprisingly innocent are we? Although I suppose that suits you Signum."

Signum was at a loss for words, she was completely helpless to this woman in front of her. Green eyes containing all the mischief she seemed to be getting out of this situation.

Shamal was having fun right now, she knew she shouldn't but it was only on those very rare occasions that she could even tease their leader, let alone embarrass her. This _was_ for medical reasons that she had to be restrained; the fun was just a bonus.

The fact of the matter was, Shamal felt more than just friendship for the currently restrained knight. She was just very good at keeping secrets, being the most mature of the Wolkenritter she had made sure no one had cottoned on.

Though memories of their past were not retained, fragments came back from time to time, as well as in their dreams. Shamal wasn't sure how she knew they were real, she could just feel it. Including all the time spent with Hayate, the feelings she had initially questioned had only begun to grow.

Thinking she could push her luck a little more with her secret crush in front of her, she slowly walks up to Signum and straddles her waist, slowly unbuttoning her uniform blouse.

"Shamal, what are you doing??"

"Removing your clothes so I can clean your wounds" Shamal replied simply, relishing the look on Signum's face.

Signum now found herself in a very awkward position. She couldn't move, and Shamal, was currently straddling her and had just done away with her shirt after some adept transportation magic. Leaving her in her matching white bra with lacy patterns across the front of the cup, leading into a bow where the two met. The blush was still as prominent as ever, she thought she might die from blood haemorrhaging.

Having said that, Signum thought, it is kind of nice being doted on for once... Signum noted Shamal's careful ministrations and soothing hands working her injuries as the pain and fatigue started to wear away.

She would never admit it, but Shamal was the only one she would ever appear weak in front of. That, and she usually forced her to let her heal her injuries. Even when she came back from missions, secretly bandaged herself, she still knew. She couldn't get away with anything when this woman was around. Even when she resolved herself to not let her do anything and that she was fine, a sad look made her defences crumble instantly. Shamal was the only one who had this effect on her, why was that?

Signum unconsciously let out a content sigh, which didn't go unnoticed by the doctor currently working on her. Shamal didn't say anything, just enjoying the fact that Signum had finally let her defence down, letting her in that little bit more. She couldn't help the smile from sneaking across her face.

Shamal noticed that Signum's eyes were finally drifting closed, the fight having caught up with her, just finishing up her spells, she undid her bindings and proceeded to carry Signum bridal style to her room. She was surprisingly light, without her armor, she was what many other people failed to see, just a woman.

Shamal knew she shouldn't, but well what could it hurt, Signum did need to sleep, and it wouldn't do for her to sleep in her uniform. Shamal blushed heavily as she rested Signum on the double bed and slowly undid the zip of her skit. Gently pulling it down to her ankles and off completely.

'Ok Shamal, stay calm, you're not a pervert, you're a medical officer, seeing Signum in innocent white sexy lingerie is NOT going to make you lose your professionalism'

Shamal couldn't help but stare in awe at the lean body in front of her. Slender legs to die for, curves in all the right places, a well endowed cleavage, emphasized by her slow and steady breathing. Shamal's gaze finally landed on Signum's face, her hair now splayed behind her having undone the ribbon that kept it in place. Shamal's heart skipped a beat.

She shouldn't be doing this, she's a doctor, she's her friend, this is taking advantage, the guilt was slowly kicking in. Shamal allowed herself one last pleasure before leaving Signum, not knowing when she may get to see her like this or let down her defences again.

Bending down slowly, pushing some stray hair behind her ear, she gently touched her lips to Signum's cheek. "Rest well, my proud knight" was whispered as she pulled away and slowly pulled the covers up and over Signum.

Quietly Shamal left the room, closing the door behind her. Just as it shut, there was a slight movement in the bed.

Signum slowly brought her hand up to where Shamal had kissed her. Cheeks rosy red from the intimacy. "A knight exists to protect what is precious to them" she whispered. A twinge of a smile evident on her face, but as soon as it came it was gone as Signum turned onto her side in the bed to get more comfortable.

She learned something about Shamal today, and she wasn't about to let this piece of knowledge go to waste. She would get her back for the little stunt she just pulled, her pride demanded it. However something else had begun to awaken within the pink haired mage. An emotion she thought she had abandoned long ago when her oath as a knight had been made. Somehow Shamal had woven her way through all her barriers and lodged herself in the deepest part of her. Without Signum even realizing it, Shamal had claimed this knight's heart.

--

_Authors Notes:  
_

_Well, what did you think? i was originally going to leave it as a oneshot and finish with a kiss, but as i wrote more it seemed that it would just be rushing it too much. I'm quite happy to leave it as it is or continue if enough reviews think it should. _

_Please** Read & Review** and then read the Omake!! :D  
_

_You may not get the complete humor in the Omake unless you visit the AS forums XD _

_**OMAKE**_

"Surprisingly innocent are we? Although I suppose that suits you Signum, i wonder if you have the matching set.."

"ehhh?"

Shamal slowly straddled Signum's waist. With a flick and some deft transportation magic Signum was left in nothing but her lingerie.

"Sha--mal, what are you ahhhhhhh"

"fufu Signum, so soft, you never give that reaction when Hayate does it, do you secretly like being restrained..."

"What are you talking about let me--aaah"

Shamal's knee was in an incredibly sensitive spot as far as Signum was concerned, she was losing the ability to think coherently.

"Sensitive are we Signum? not used to being touched in these areas are you fufu..."

Signum's eyes were rolling back in her head, she couldn't take this, whats wrong with her, why was she enjoying it, she was, she was being _**Dominated**_ for crying out loud, and by Shamal no less!

Suddenly the door whooshed open and in walks Zafira with Vivio on his back.

"Zaffy, there doing what Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama do, is it fun?"

Zafira was frozen, he was screwed, if he wasn't nailed by Shamal and Signum for interrupting their little fun, He's going to be breaker'd by Nanoha when Vivio asks them about this.

He promptly turned around and left for the nearest club, if he was going to go down, he was going to go down bringin' sexy back.

_FIN - R&R :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTES: IMPORTANT!**

_As some of you may have read, there is a fic called Under the Table, by Enraptured. Reading that gave me the inspiration for how to carry this one on. The story by Enraptured is repeated here, however from Signum's POV and induces an idea into how to get back at Shamal, so is included here for completeness. But all credit for the story and ideas in that section of the story go to Enraptured. Its Enraptured's damnit! Why didn't I think of the table idea first! :( lol. Enjoy XD_

_BW_

--

In a bedroom on the top floor of section sixes allocated building, a pink haired mage slowly pushed the covers away from herself.

'I haven't slept that well in a long time' she thought to herself as she judged her current attire. 'I don't normally sleep in my linger-' then last night all came flooding back to her. The duel with Fate, Shamal being stubborn as usual and herself on the sofa…

Signum flushed, allowing her free hair to gently frame her face, hiding her eyes from view. 'My god, Shamal, she…., she…!' Signum couldn't stop her hands from covering her face trying to will the embarrassment to go down. It wouldn't be so bad if it was just what Shamal did, it was the fact that after looking down at her lower half, it seemed she had gotten pretty excited at the time. All the thoughts of Shamal's careful ministrations and smooth touches, and the ki-. Signum's eyes shot open, hands down at her sides. 'Shamal kissed me…..ok, it was on the cheek but...' Signum snapped back out of her thought pattern when it became apparent that the white panties she was wearing might not stay dry much longer. She quickly got out of bed and brusquely walked to her bathroom, slowly peeling off the garments as she went.

Quickly standing under the shower, she shivered slightly as the water hadn't quite warmed up yet. The waters temperature increased slightly and Signum began soaping herself with some peach scented shower gel. Her hand grazed a sensitive spot and a quick moan erupted before she could suppress it. Signum stopped what she was doing, embarrassed where this was going. She couldn't get Shamal out of her head, and last night wasn't helping, cursing the blonde woman, she needed to get this out of her system or she was going to be on edge all day. Shutting her eyes tightly, a slender hand maneuvered itself across her toned stomach before reaching lower.

Signum was panting heavily as she got out of the shower. She wasn't a prude, and knew that even she needed release sometimes. She just didn't do it that often; she had learned to suppress it since she became a knight. It just meant that when she did succumb to her desires, she was a lot more sensitive than she would have liked. She slowly toweled her hair dry,

"Laevatein, whats the schedule for today?" she asked her intelligent device that sat on a bed side table.

"First is a briefing with Hayate and the forwards."

Signum nodded slowly, the meeting was in just under two hours, plenty of time to get breakfast and relax a little. As she pulled on a clean uniform her mind wandered to how she could get some revenge on Shamal for her little stunt. The meeting was bound to be a standard one, as much as she loves Hayate, she doesn't half drone on at these briefings.

--

Signum was bored.

She was sat in the briefing room at the long rectangular table, with the Stars members on one side and the Lightning ones on the other. Hayate was at the head detailing reports of the forwards current progress. Signum should be paying attention, but she doesn't really have any need to; she isn't directly involved in teaching them, only filling in occasionally. The large table allowed for adequate spacing between all the members present and of course Testarossa, her captain and rival was seated next to her.

Signum tried to look interested, occasionally glancing up and nodding appreciatively and scanning the stack of papers in front of her, however her interest was waning.

Suddenly the blonde girl next to her jerked up as if someone had just pinched her, a tinge of red staining her cheeks. Hayate paused in her report for just a moment until Fate looked down and bit her lip slightly. 'Hmm, what's going on here?' Signum thought as she arched an eyebrow and looked around. Nanoha seemed to have an amused expression on her face as Fate seemed to be shooting a death glare followed by shutting her eyes tightly and clenching her teeth. Signum quickly looked around the rest of the room, it seemed no one else noticed the seemingly telepathic conversation going on between the two captains in the room.

Signum chuckled to herself slightly, this could prove to be interesting, it seems Nanoha was as bored as she was and had taken up her favorite past time of teasing the lightning mage seated on her left. Lost in thought, she missed the question from one of the forwards only to see Fate to proceed to drop her pen and scramble around under the table looking for it. Signum quickly averted her eyes, having been given a nice view of her rivals behind as it disappeared under the table. Her eyes caught a certain white devil also proceeding to duck under the table. She heard the murmurs of some conversation before barely noticeable slurping sounds coming from under the table. Signum couldn't stop the noticeable smirk from appearing across her features, especially when some submissive mewling noises followed in her direction, who know Testarossa could make sounds like _that!_

As Fate reappeared and collapsed in her chair, she looked fairly disheveled as well as fairly flushed. It seems as if Nanoha had done a number on her, and was more out of breath than when they had sparred for over an hour. Even this caught the attention of most of the people in the room. Fate looked at her and caught the knowing smirk on her face, she knew she was going to get teased for this later and Signum knew she would not let Fate forget this incident in a hurry.

Fate tried to calm herself with a glass of water only to spit it out, much to Signum's amusement. It seems Nanoha had Fate on the ropes in there little telepathic conversation and was already out of her seat to comfort the blonde when the water soaked through her skirt. Signum heard Nanoha speak to Fate.

"Come on, you're all wet, let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

Signum chuckled mentally at the double entendre, Fate wouldn't be coming back for a while. She watched as Nanoha guided Fate out the room and then listened as Hayate resumed her briefing.

The little event that just unfolded in front of her gave her some inspiration. The effect Nanoha has on Fate was unmistakable; Fate couldn't refuse Nanoha whenever she pressed the right buttons. She could seduce Fate to do what she wanted to do when she wanted it no matter what. Signum mused if she could do the same sort of thing to Shamal.

This line of thought caused a small pout to form on the usually stoic knights features. That would mean she would need to seduce Shamal in order to draw out the desired reactions of embarrassment and arousal. This was one topic she was a novice on. She needed help.

'Who the hell can I ask for help on seducing someone?!' Signum thought.

'I could ask Nanoha, but well, that would just be embarrassing, and would never let me live it down as well as tell Hayate and Vita and the rest of the base. I could ask Testarossa, but she would never let me live it down either. I could use today's little event as blackmail to force her to help me...'

This line of thought continued as a plan slowly began to form in the knights head. It seems she had been thinking it over for a long time, as she heard Nanoha's and Fate's voices outside the room. It sounded like Fate tripped and then... Signum rolled her eyes and rested her forehead on her fingers, it seems Nanoha still hadn't quite gotten a big enough fix of Testarossa.

She watched as Fate re-entered the room, limping to her seat. Nanoha seems to be rough rather than gentle it seems. That thought provoked a small tinge of red to stain Signum's cheeks at the thought of the two captains making out. Hayate wanted to take Nanoha away for a while as the other members of the meeting left the room. Thus leaving Signum alone in the meeting room with her rival. 'Time to put my plan into action, here goes nothing..'

"Aah, Testarossa."

--

**AUTHORS NOTES: IMPORTANT PART 2**

_At this point is where the second chapter of Under The Table takes place, I've left it with the first line from Signum. I didn't want to do a Signum's POV for all of this chapter as it would be overkill so I will rejoin it as it gets interesting and carry on from there. Some of it is repeated from Enraptured's fic as I didn't think it would be right to change the speech so, sorry for that part and many cookies to Enraptured for letting me use Under the Table. :D_

_The Third part of this is well underway, after some proof reading etc expect it out Sunday some time, and the third chapter will take the rating up to M, as it gets erm, a little __steamy..._

_Reviews motivation XD :3  
_

_ BW_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AUTHORS NOTES: **_

_At this point is where the second chapter of Under The Table takes place, I didn't want to do a Signum's POV for all of this chapter as it would be overkill so I will rejoin it as it gets interesting and carry on from there. Some of it is repeated from Enraptured's fic as I didn't think it would be right to change the speech so, sorry for that part and many cookies to Enraptured for letting me use Under the Table. :D_

_BW_

--

"OOOOOHHHH. OOOOOOOOOOH. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH Signum, you're turning me on!" Fate howled dramatically, flailing her arms about.

"Fate…chan?"

Fate felt her heart stop suddenly. A chill crept up her spine. _No. No. Please, anything but..._

Nanoha stood at the door, a look of disbelief on her face. She stared in shock at the sight before her – Fate was moaning in the throes of pleasure, Signum's hands were all over her Fate-chan, and Fate's skirt was unzipped.

The White Devil felt her fists clench tightly.

"Ahh, Nanoha!" Fate hurried to untangle herself from Signum, nearly tripping in the process. "It's not what you think! Nanoha!"

"You..." Nanoha growled furiously, stamping over to the pair. "You thieving vixen!"

She snarled at Signum. Reaching out, she snatched Fate and crushed her against her chest, wrapping her arms around Fate possessively.

"Nanoha!" Fate squeaked timidly from the brunette's tight embrace, flinching when Nanoha turned fuming eyes at her. "It's not what you think, I can explain..."

"And you," Nanoha muttered dangerously, "You have no right to talk, Fate-chan."

When Fate continued to struggle helplessly in Nanoha's grasp, Nanoha forced the blonde's head to one side.

"Kyaaa!" Fate cried when Nanoha bit down on her ear, _hard_. Whimpering submissively, Fate fell silent and stopped trashing, looking at Nanoha with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Ah, so that's how it's done," Signum mused to herself. 'A good technique, I wonder if that would work on Shamal?'

"You," the White Devil seethed, glaring at Signum.

Raising Heart started to form in Nanoha's outstretched hand.

(**Starlight**...)

'Oh this isn't good', Signum tried to get Laevatein ready to defend the blast.

"Nanoha!" Signum tried to appeal to the devil as the pink energy grew ever stronger.

"GET YOUR OWN BLONDE!"

(... **Breaker**!)

**_-- And now begins chapter three of Pink on Blonde (Cookie to Enraptured for every reader who reads chapter 3 for royalties) XD --_**

Signum found herself in the medical ward with Shamal bandaging her wounds after the incident in the briefing room. It seems Hayate now has a new free skylight courtesy of Nanoha and Breaker Windows Ltd.

"Honestly Signum, what did you do to deserve Nanoha's wrath?" The blonde doctor asked as she finished the last bandage on Signums arm.

'_Blonde_' Signum thought, the shout of Nanoha echoes inside her head. '_Get Your Own Blonde'_ she half smiled to herself looking at Shamal, she plans to follow that piece of friendly advice.

"Lets just say that it involved Testarossa and some teasing gone too far" The pink mage answered mysteriously.

Shamal could only raise an eyebrow at the answer as the knight hopped off of the hospital bed and slipped on her uniform jacket.

"I'll change your bandages again later on Signum, just don't aggravate them before then alright? I have to finish my shift for a little while longer."

Signum simply nodded, lost in thought; and left the medical bay.

Shamal still looked at the closed door where Signum left, a saddened look on her face. Signum hadn't even mentioned last night, she expected some sort of angry outburst when she was next seen. It would have been easier to handle than just not saying anything. Shamal wondered if she had over stepped her boundaries. Signum seemed more distant today.

With a sad sigh, Shamal straightened her jacket and got back to work, maybe she should have a talk with her later on. Offer up some sort of apology and get a present or something.

--

Signum was wandering down the corridors of section six heading towards a certain brunette's apartment. She felt a little guilty after what happened with Nanoha and didn't want to upset everyone's favourite couples relationship. Ringing the door chime, it was opened; taking a deep breath, Signum entered the apartment to see the two captains seemingly having a polite conversation over two cups of tea in the living room.

Before either could speak a word Signum broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Nanoha, it wasn't what you thought it was. Testarossa was...helping me with something and you caught the erm, wrong end of it."

Signum thought that was the best way of explaining it without giving too much away. However, Fate, in name and in meaning was not on her side. Nanoha had a sickly sweet smile on her face, with a dangerous glint in her eyes before speaking in a somewhat dark tone.

"I'm sorry too Signum, I get very protective of _my _Fate-chan, the position I caught you in made me react first and ask questions later. You are forgiven; Fate-chan has given me a _detailed_ explanation of the circumstances."

Signum looked up at Fate when she heard that one. However she wouldn't meet her eyes, finding the plant in the corner of the room more interesting. 'I was only in the medical bay for no more than ten minutes. Nanoha managed to break Fate in that time? Or maybe she just wanted to appease her anger?' Signum mused as she looked back at Nanoha.

"Ah, ok, well I just wanted to make sure..."

"You should have asked me Signum, I can tell you a few things about seduction, as you can see I have _my_ Fate-chan on a short leash, watch..."

Signum could only stare blankly as Fate suddenly looked very panicky trying to move away as Nanoha sat behind her, legs straddling Fate either side.

"Nanoha! What are you-" Fate didn't get a chance to finish.

Nanoha pulled the bow in Fates hair away and slowly wrapped one arm around the blondes waist pulling her back against her front. The other started to lazily finger comb her now loose hair.

"Seduction is like a battle Signum, you need to know your own strengths and your targets weaknesses, Fate-chan here becomes defenceless when her hair is played with, it makes her calm down and relax."

Signum could only watch in awe as Fate slowly closed her eyes being content so close to Nanoha and having her hair played with. Slowly swallowing the lump in her throat as the blood rose to her cheeks at the live demo she was receiving.

"Once you have your target fairly calm and feeling safe, you can make moves you wouldn't normally be able to." Nanoha slowly moved the arm circling Fates waist upwards and under her uniform cupping one of Fates breasts giving it a gentle massage. The blonde let out a slow and lustful moan. "Na…Na-noha, don't! Signum's right there!… ahh"

Nanoha let out a dry chuckle, the amused glint in her eyes glowing stronger at Fates growing arousal and Signum's embarrassment.

Signum tried to look away, but was mesmerised by the sight of her rival being manipulated so, so _easily!_ She was putty in Nanoha's arms and all she was doing was playing with one breast, surely that wasn't enough to even warrant the current sounds Fate was making.

"You can seduce in two ways, one is to take your target out of their safety zone, today was an example of that. I took advantage of Fate in the meeting room because she gets embarrassed easily; I used that to my advantage and had my way with her."

Nanoha bent to the side and slowly began kissing Fates neck with soft and wet touches; working her way further up before beginning to nibble on her ear. A long submissive whimper was drawn out from the blondes throat, legs shaking as she arched her head back giving Nanoha more access. Another gasp and shudder erupted from Fate as Nanoha slowly breathed out across her neck.

"The second is to build them up until they will beg for more, like I'm doing now. Fate-chan associates me nibbling on her ear with things that happened in the past. A strong physical and emotional state is drawn from it, as you just heard."

Nanoha could barely hold the mirth in her voice at bay. This was so worth what happened earlier. Nanoha was smirking now, not only was she teasing Fate, she was doing it right in front of a cherry red Signum who seemed to be stunned at the sight before her.

Signum didn't know what to do, she was burning everything Nanoha said into memory, but at the same time, the images were coming too. She felt a small dampness begin to settle in-between her thighs. 'This!...This is..._turning me on! _My God!'

Nanoha wasn't finished though. Slowly the hand stroking her hair made its way around to the front and slowly began to unbutton the bottom of Fates uniform shirt. Now on show was her rivals toned abdomen, rapidly contracting with the short and sharp breaths the owner was making. Another whimper came from Fate, but this one sounded different, as if she was trying to plead with Nanoha. The brunette could only smirk a little wider as her hand slowly went further south.

Signum's eyes bulged. 'What is Nanoha doing! This was taking it too far, Fates close to, close to!..'

Nanoha spoke again. "You see Signum, Fate-chan has another weakness. She has the greatest respect for you as a rival and a friend. I also know she has a fantasy to experiment with you at some point"

Fate seemed to regain some coherent thought at that point, a weak attempt at a protest was made. "Na—Nanoha!...aaah!" Fate didn't get to carry on as Nanoha continued to nibble on Fates ear before resuming her chat with Signum.

"Fate-chan seems to have a thing for you Signum, and I can see why, you have the most adorable blush on your face"

Signum fell to her knees on the floor, legs no longer able to keep her supported. The wetness between her legs growing. 'Testarossa, wanted to…_with me!!_' Signum knew she had some sort of attraction to the young blonde. They grew close over the years, but each of them knew that someone else held their hearts. Neither of them would ever have swallowed their pride to take it any further.

"Fate-chan is incredibly turned on right now Signum, more so than usual, simply because you are watching, what do you think Signum, how does Fate-chan look?"

Signum looked up to see a heavily panting Fate, uniform shirt almost split all the way up revealing the hint of a black lacy bra. Smooth blonde hair cascading down her back, free from the ribbon, skirt hanging loosely round her waist, a matching black band of lower lingerie was just visible over the hem of the outer garment. A slight damp patch was slowly making itself known across the front of the bottom half of the uniform, the result of the white devil's ministrations. Nanoha's hand was still invading her rival, who was involuntarily grinding her hips into it seeking to climax. Fates scarlet eyes were clouded with desire, she was looking at Signum with such a lustful look that she trembled.

That was it, that was Signum's limit, she had her answer on what to do to Shamal. She picked herself up from the floor and fled the room. Just as the door was about to close behind her, an ear splitting scream broke the silence. Signum continued a _very_ brisk walk to her room. She needed another shower, _Now!_

Back in the apartment, Fate could be seen quivering in Nanoha's arms. Fate had the largest blush ever known grazing her face. She knew that Signum would never look at her the same way again. "Na..noha, why did you tell Signum about.." she never got a chance to finish as Nanoha crashed her mouth down onto hers. Hungrily plundering the depths of her mouth, a soft mewl was produced from the blonde.

"That was part of your punishment for what I caught you doing Fate-chan" Nanoha said, a slightly lecherous grin forming.

The TSAB's top enforcer didn't miss the most important bit of that sentence.

"P…Part?"

Nanoha's grin grew, picking up Fate bridal style and proceeding to her room.

--

_Authors Notes:_

_End of Chapter 3. Hehe, not quite the steamy chapter you were hoping for? i figured Signum didnt learn much from Fate so i thought i'd expand a little. Maybe Nanoha was a little too dominating?? hmm tough to tell. I probably made her too confident, and Signum too shy? Anyway its my first time writing, this, __kind of chapter so any comments would be welcome._

_Reviews are Love :D_

_BW_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Notes  
_

_Hey all back again with chapter four. Some people didn't like the submissive Fate in the last chapter with the over domineering Nanoha. People are entitled to that opinion. I just thought i could possibly get away with it as Fate had just been caught getting groped by another woman. I dont think she would have wanted to go up against Nanoha again in that short space of time. It was of an exhibition for Signum, but that leads me well into the next chapter... which i would say is steamier than the last..._

_Enjoy!!_

_BW_

--

Signum was practically running down the corridors of section six to get as far away from _that_ apartment as possible. She reached the room that they still shared and stopped just outside. Resting a hand on the door she was just catching her breath in case when she entered anyone would see her. She needed that shower now, the heat between her legs was not decreasing any and it was taking all the restraint she had not to go at it here and now. She had never felt such strong sexual urges, only recently had they been becoming more and more frequent. 'Must be to do with Shamal being around so much, especially after last nights incident' Signum's mind quickly caught up to her. She still had to pay Shamal back, and she was now armed with the expertise to do so. A quick shower and she would contemplate how to deal with said blonde.

With one last deep breath, Signum entered the apartment. The lights were one, meaning someone should be home, but Zafira should be babysitting Vivio, Hayate was with Vita on a mission at the moment, which left...

"Good evening Signum..."

Signum's breath caught in her throat, there in the door way, in a pair of pale green hot pants and a loose baggy tee-shirt was the object of her revenge and affection. Obviously she had just got back from her shift not too long ago and was inevitably tired. 'Why did she have to change into hot pants for crying out loud!' Signum put a hand to her face and then realised that Shamal was still waiting for an answer. "Hey Shamal" Signum nearly facepalmed. 'Smooth Signum, reeeeeal smooth'

Shamal looked torn between looking concerned and a little bit… sad? Signum didn't like that look, she needed to deal with her brewing arousal, but something inside her just wouldn't move her legs to her bedroom until she found out what was wrong with the doctor of the house. "Er...is there something wrong Shamal?" that made the blonde woman look up sharply; it seemed the she hadn't expected that. She seemed to struggle for a reply.

"Ahh, no, I'm fine, just been a long day at work." replied Shamal as she put on a brave smile.

The expression was obviously faked; Signum noticed it didn't reach her eyes as it normally would. Cursing herself for the action she was about to take in her current physical state she slowly walked over to Shamal. The blonde didn't expect this and backed up slightly, only finding the kitchen table behind her. Signum stood directly in front of her and put her hands on her shoulders, serious blue eyes staring into shocked green. "Don't lie Shamal. What's wrong?"

The blonde looked like a deer that had been caught in the headlights, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. Shamal noticed the warmth of the hands on her shoulders seep through to her skin causing her to shiver slightly. Signum wasn't backing away, still looking expectantly for an answer. 'How...how can Signum be so dense! She hasn't said a word to me all day, asks me what's wrong like last night didn't even happen! Why won't she at least be angry at me about it rather than being caring!' Shamal knew she had to reply, but, what could she say? 'Maybe I should be a little more honest...'

"Well, erm Signum, it's about last...night?" Shamal trailed off near the end, not really sure where she was going with this.

Signum directed her eyes to the side as her brow furrowed. 'Last night? What about last night, Shamal just molested me...oh wait...' suddenly it all clicked. Shamal's quietness in the medical bay earlier and the current expression that rested on the blondes face. She felt guilty about what she had done to her. Signum's first thought was to wave off the matter and go deal with her still throbbing centre. Whether it was the hormones or the arousal, or just the crazy past forty-eight hours Signum had been through, but something _snapped._

Signum looked directly back into Shamal's honest green eyes, a small smirk coming to settle on her usually stoic features. "Last night? Well what about it?" Signum decided to play a little dumb for now, to at least drag out the guilt Shamal had, her pride demanded it.

'_What about it!?_ She asks, what the hell do I say to that?' Shamal was inwardly panicking now, having dug herself a very large hole she just wanted to go and curl up in. "Well I kind of restrained you to heal you, I thought you erm, might be... mad?" Shamal looked away after finishing, not being able to deal with having Signum so close, let alone with the current subject.

Signum mentally chuckled, this was good, 'The guilt trip' she had seen done so many times by friends, now she understood why. This was just the beginning, Signum was just getting started. "Mad at you healing me? I was a little irritated at the time but it was the best course of action, no matter how embarrassing it was" Signum finished, a slight red hue coming to her cheeks at the vivid flashes of last night coming back to her mind. It also served to aggravate the still growing heat underneath her skirt which only seemed to throb harder with each passing moment.

Shamal let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked back at Signum who still hadn't moved from her position. Arms on her shoulders keeping her in place against the table. Shamal smiled. "Ah, thank you, I was worried that-" Signum cut her off.

"However, I was curious as to why I was left in only my lingerie this morning as I awoke" Signum said, keeping as straighter face as possible and willing the blush that was due to form down to maintain the act.

Shamal did a double take. She had forgotten about that part, she was now just blushing profusely, having been caught undressing her secret crush. 'damnit! I forgot about that I…I what do I do now?' Signum was enjoying the look of shock and embarrassment on the blondes face. Eyes darting around the room, trying to determine a way out.

'Time to take this up a notch...' Signum chuckled as her hands gripped Shamal's shoulders tighter to get her attention. "No answer? Well seeing as you saw me so..._scantily_ clad, isn't fair that I at least see the same?"

Shamal's mouth dropped open, not believing the words she was hearing. Her hands went to the table behind, supporting her weight as her mind tried to process what in hell was going on. "I, well, you see Signum, erm, that is to say..."

Signum took a step closer, arousal clouding her mind, forward leg pushing up between Shamal's bare legs and into her shorts lifting her off the ground slightly. "What was that Shamal, I didn't quite catch that?" Signum was amazed at her own boldness. She never would have dreamed of doing something like this. It seems the events of the past forty-eight hours had taken their toll. Signum was aroused and had her crush on the ropes, balancing her on her outstretched leg. Signum was not one to be denied, she would have Shamal this night.

Shamal was taking quick and sharp breaths. Mind a complete haze at what was going on. One minute she was about to apologise, the next Signum's asking her to strip and has her womanhood pressed tightly against her well toned thigh. Her arms on the table now keeping her balanced as she managed to look up into Signum's deep blue eyes, which now seemed to contain a little mirth to go with the smirk now easily seen. Shamal was trying to respond but felt herself getting turned on by the current events and was having a hard time trying to put coherent thoughts together. It didn't help that just earlier she was in the middle of some private time when the phone rang. It was Hayate just informing her that her and Vita's mission was going to take longer than expected and would be a few days late. Just when Shamal was about to go and finish up, a certain pink haired knight had to come in through the door. Already aroused from earlier, Shamal was getting there rather quickly, finding herself letting out unconscious whimpers as her hips acted on their own, grinding slowly up and down Signum's black pantyhose.

Signum could only watch in utter astonishment as the usually reserved Shamal was pleasuring herself on her leg. This was going better than any plan could have ever been executed. Seeing Shamal in this state had just turned her own arousal up a few bars and suddenly found herself taking the lead. Moving her arms down slightly, she slowly began lifting up the baggy tee-shirt up and over Shamal's head. After she threw it to the ground having met no resistance from the blonde she turned her eyes back to get a shock for herself at what was in front of her. Or would it be better to say, what wasn't there. It seemed Shamal didn't wear a bra under her pajamas. Signum could only stare at them as they jiggled slightly at Shamal's unstopping movement. Slowly lifting her view up into clouded green eyes she moved closer, unable to contain it any longer she crashed her lips down onto Shamal's.

Shamal was lost in the moment and suddenly had a small moment of clarity when wetness was made apparent on her lips. 'Signum's kissing me! And I'm half naked! And and, my god! Why won't my hips stop!' Shamal tried to say something but all that came out was an "mmmph" as Signum took this opportunity to dart her tongue into the blonde's mouth. 'I can't take this much longer, its, so, so _good' _Another whimper escaped her mouth as one arm came to rest behind Signum's head undoing the hair braid that kept the pony tail in place. The other coming to rest under Signum's uniform on the small of her back.

Signum felt Shamal respond and arched slightly at the bare skin contact on her back, letting out a slight groan. She started to move her leg more roughly and slightly faster as one hand of hers had unconsciously entered her own personal area, where small wet sounds could be heard. Signum's other hand slowly tickled its way up Shamal's bare side coming to rest at the side of her cleavage, thumb coming across to stroke the small amount of red flesh that hardened at the contact. 'I'm…I'm getting close!' Signum started to moan louder now, not caring to hold back. Her leg went as fast as she could will it as her lips continued to hungrily gasp for air and taste more of the blonde in front of her.

Shamal's eyes started to roll in the back of her head as Signum's ministrations all over her body were taking their toll. Her breasts, her mouth, her womanhood, were all tingling at the contact being provided by the pink haired knight. 'My god! Signums doing this to me! I'm about to...I'm about to...'

Shamal couldn't stop the loud moan of pleasure that erupted as her first climax hit. Her legs shaking madly on either side of Signum's own as she slumped her head against the shoulder of her crush. Signum had reached her own climax just after Shamal as the blondes legs had clamped around her own causing the final bit of sensual feeling to tip her over the edge. Her legs were shaking and she was doing everything she could to keep them upright.

The sight to any onlooker would have stopped them in their tracks. Two of Hayates famed knights were panting very heavily, both faces flushed, collapsing against each other. One's body half revealed bar some very short shorts and the other still clad in her uniform, with a slow dark patch forming on the front of the grey skirt. As each of them slowly recovered Shamal slowly looked up into Signum's face, unsure what she would find.

Signum was grinning.

She had the widest smile Shamal had ever seen and was lost for words. The current situation not really catching up to her. Signum was first to regain her senses, trying to ascertain why the hell she had just done what she had. Not that it mattered, 'That was possibly the best...i've ever felt...' Signum's cheeks darkened slightly. She wasn't finished yet. Her pride would not be satisfied so easily. Pushing herself further into Shamal she forced her into a reverse kind of piggyback. Shamal instinctually wrapped her legs around Signum's back as she was picked up. Letting out a small squeak at the action and looking up expectantly at her kidnapper. "Signum... what are yo-mmph" Shamal never finished as Signum took advantage of the blondes slow reaction to steal a quick kiss. "I do believe you saw me in my lower lingerie too, this hasn't quite finished yet Shamal. I do hope your wearing underwear this time..." Signum looked down slightly to the pale green shorts, now dark at the front. Shamal's face lit up like a Christmas tree at that comment. "Now wait a minut--mmmph" Signum stole another kiss and chuckled openly as she walked with Shamal clinging to her front for dear life to her bedroom. "You will learn not to sully a knights honor Shamal, one way...or another"

--

_Authors Notes_

_Well there we have another chapter of Pink on Blonde. I am not sure if i should do another chapter after this. I think we see Signum get some revenge on Shamal and implied further revenge. I've left it open as i may or may not add a final chapter depending on the response of the reviews and fellow AS forumers. _

_Please R&R :D :D_

_BW_


End file.
